empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
True Claymore Rhoads
"Live on, my love, and change this world." - Claymore after having to let Inferno go. Claymore is Rose Zalious' mother and Mayes Zalious' wife. She's one of the first pirates to challenge the World Government. She has a long history of rebelling and only stops that chain by becoming a part of the next generation of legendary sages. She is the protagonist of Empire Rising. Empire Rising Twenty-seven years before the beginning of the Empire series, was the beginning of the Revolutionary Era. Claymore was among the sixteen original pirate Captains to attack the current leaders of the World Government. Her power to breakdown cells and completely disintegrate them became a major threat in battle, scaring off any Marines sent to kill her. Eventually, she comes in contact with Mayes Zalious, a Marine Captain sent to destroy any pirates he sees. With his tactical skill, he is able to counter her cell manipulation and the two battle for days on end. After they both finally wear out and can't fight anymore, they laugh about their determination. They quickly become good friends and Mayes leaves the Marines in order to sail the sees with the Phoenix Pirates. On their missions, they meet a man named Demyon Fullbringer and enlist his help. While on board, Claymore and Mayes fall in love and eventually get married. Their life keeps progressing after they run into the fifth generation of legendary sages. After proving how powerful they truly are, she, Mayes, and Demyon all become the sixth generation of sages. Claymore gains the power to control the elements of the world and can bend any one of them to her will. A few months after being named a sage, she becomes pregnant with her child, Rose. However, her child is taken away by several Marines, who threaten to kill her if Claymore or Mayes challenges them. She listens to the Marines to spare her daughter's life and never gets to see Inferno as she grows up. This causes her to go into seclusion and only come out of it when she feels it's necessary. The Rise and Fall of Newman Crunch During the battle at Grand Tower, Claymore protects the Everstar crew by creating a veil of disintegrating cells to shield their ships during the initial siege. Although she is not seen by Inferno, she confronts Everest, telling him to keep protecting her daughter. She also states that she's very proud of the person her child has grown into. Revisiting Dark Hades Despite the fact that she doesn't make an appearance in the arc itself, she makes a cameo in the Hall of Sages. Everest recognizes her, but decides to let Inferno meet her in her own time. Norman III and the OZ War Before the Empire runs into the Emperors of the Sea, Claymore speaks with the thirteen and requests that they help her child. They deny her request at first, but change their minds after learning who she is. Claymore makes another appearance later, protecting Inferno from Roy's initial attacks. She introduces herself as her mother and the two have a heartwarming reunion, despite the fact that it's short lived. She disappears again after the battle, happy with her decision to meet her daughter. The Fall of Mayes Zalious and the World Government Right before the final battle at World HQ, Claymore meets with her husband, expressing her sadness at his stubbornness to stay and fight. The two have one last night of love, saying their goodbyes and leaving with a kiss. Once Mayes dies, Claymore cries over his grave, showing that she truly was in love with him through her whole life. Epilogue Six years after the fall of the World Government, Claymore attends the birth of her granddaughter. Over the years, she has bonded with Inferno and Melle-belle, becoming a part of the family she always wanted. She looks into the sky and expresses how proud she is that her daughter did what her generation couldn't.